What are we going to do?
by reject-false-emoticons
Summary: It's eviction day at 212 Wobble Street, but 2D doesn't want to leave Noodle. What's he going to do? Rated K for brief references to female anatomy. 2D/Noodle. Leave reviews, I really don't care about whether or not you flame. Oh, this is kinda like no-one but 2D saw the eviction notice after "DoYaThing". The title is a quote from "Every Planet We Reach is Dead".


**What are we going to do?**

"Where ya headed, Noodz?" 2D asked, trying to keep the sadness out of his voice.

She gave him a look that seemed to be filled with all the sadness that he was trying to hide. "I do not know, but I will find somewhere."

"I-I'm sorry," he blurted out.

The look seemed to change from sadness to bitterness. "You could have told me. I could have contributed. I could have gotten a job." Noodle turned away, heading for the door.

"I didn't want to trouble you, darling." the morose singer said, 'Specially afta you gettin' back from... You know.."

No one really spoke about Noodle's time in Hell. Russel didn't speak about it mostly because he never really spoke to anyone, as the whole giant living on the roof thing kinda killed conversation, but even if he could converse with his former band mates as he could in the past, he would have known better. 2D was uncomfortable with anything that had hurt his "li'l love" and felt his heart break a bit when he saw her eyes dull and sad much unlike the years prior to when he had known her. Murdoc, on the other hand, learned the hard way, as he always seemed to do.

"So Hell-Girl, why dontcha enlighten us on your exploits Down Below?" Murdoc had taunted, intoxicated as usual, after Noodle had pushed him away from beating 2D.

Noodle's jade eyes had turned positively murderous, and to cut this story short, Murdoc's nose was broken several more times at the end of this encounter. As was his arm. And his other one. And probably a few internal organs.

The guitarist turned on her heel, getting close to 2D, her eyes looking livid, but not quite as murderous as... that day, let's call it.

"Don't you ever insinuate that I am weak. I would have done, I still would, for yo-"

She was cut off by 2D kissing her, rather passionately. As he kept his lips pressed to hers, she could feel fresh tears streaming down his cheeks transferring on to hers.

"_Did I make him cry?_" Noodle thought dully, while wrapping her arms around 2D's waist as he followed suit.

The kiss ended prematurely when a voice sneered "Awww, look at that! Young and not-so-young love!" from behind them.

Noodle spun around (thinking that her turning around angrily was a recurring theme in her day), whilst grabbing 2D's hand to let him know that she was not angry at him for kissing her, to see who else but the demon, pea-skinned bassist. She tilted her head slightly and shot him a look somewhere between "don't-tell-Russel" and "say-another-word-and-you-are-going-not-to-leave-this-house-without-me-breaking-your-nose-an-eleventh-time", causing Murdoc to throw his hands up in the air, snicker, and go to grab his suitcase.

By the time the girl had turned back to 2D he was sobbing a bit harder.

"Y-yew can't – we can't- I-I can't leave you," he said, his words broken.

Noodle tenderly put her hand on his face. "You won't have to," she whispered simply.

He looked at her, his dull, to say the least, brain running as fast as it could, trying to decipher what she meant. "What?" he stated eloquently.

"I am not leaving you."

"What?" he repeated.  
"Whatever you do, wherever you go," Noodle stated slowly, lovingly "I am going to follow."  
"Wh-why?" 2D stuttered.

The young woman was irritated now. Did she have spell it out for him? "Because I believe that if I stay near you for long enough, I will gain blue hair, which I strive to have," she snorted in a sarcastic manner.

"Oh," the singer mumbled dejectedly.  
"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, YOU ARSE!" she shouted.

"Oh.," 2D whispered in a melancholy tone, as he hung his head in sadness, realising the non-existent implications. "the way you always have. Like an older brother."

"Now, please correct me if I am wrong, Tooci, but as far as I know, sisters do not accept passionate kisses on the mouth from older brothers. Then again, I have never had a blood brother, so I would not know," Noodle teased mischievously as she buried her head into his chest, still grasping his hand.

The bluenette let this sink in, and he slowly stopped crying."_She kissed me back, didn't slap after I kissed her, put her arm around me, and is holding my hand..." _

"Noodle?" he asked.  
"Hmm?" she responded looking up at him.

"I'm going to kiss you again, love,"

"Very we-"  
He made good on his word, and they stayed like that for quite a few minutes. When they finally broke loose from each other for air, logic seemed to set in.

"I fink we should probably talk about all this," 2D said, saying the first reasonable thing that he had said that day.

"Yes." the guitarist agreed.  
They sat down at the kitchen table, and were able to pull the chairs out as the floors had been cleaned in preparation for Gorillaz' eviction.

"So, um, I've got an apartment and it's a bit small 'cos I wanted to make sure I could afford it and it's near a library, an' um, what else? Oh, yes, it comes with a refrigerator, and..." 2D trailed off a bit, as if he was trying to divert Noodle's attention from something.

"And?" Noodle asked, sensing that bluenette was trying to distract from something.

"It'sonlygotonebed" he mumbled.

"Excuse me?"  
"It's only got one bed! I mean, this-" (at this, he from himself and Noodle several times as if to emphasize a point) "-this is rather new. I mean, if you were a normal bird that I liked, well, I probably wolulda shagged you and been done with you by now, but that's just it, I don't just like you, I-I fink I might love you. N-no, I know I do because you always smell like, well, I dunno, just good, and you're really pretty and you punch Murdoc when he's messin'' wit' me and-"

"2D!" she cried to cut him off. "It is fine. We don't have to do anything, do we?"

Noticing his sudden sheepish expression and false cough she repeated, rather menacingly "DO WE?"

"No, no!"  
"Good, plus, we've slept in the same bed before, anyway."  
"Yeah, when you were ten," he mumbled.

"What was that?" Noodle said through clenched teeth.

"Nothing, love."  
"Good. Now that matter has been settled.." She leaned over the table and kissed him a little bit harder than she had that morning.

"Sweet Satan, do you two ever stop snogging?" Murdoc said in an exasperated tone.

"Murdoc..." Noodle said severely.  
"Calm your non-existent tits. I'm just here to tell you that the real-estate agent is here. Time to leave, kiddy-winks." the bassist stated in a sardonic and matter-of-fact

"First of all, do not talk about my breasts,"she said in the same tone , "Secondly, thank you Murdoc-san," she she said, her face softening and turning into a smile.

Murdoc smiled, tried to hide that smile, and left once he found himself unable to.

After speaking briefly to the real-estate agent, and saying a long goodbye to Murdoc and Russel, 2D drove Noodle's sensible car to the apartment that they would call theirs.

There wasn't much to unpack, but the process of moving into their new home took longer it probably should've due to breaks for kissing, eating, and getting _someone's _hand out of a random vase that neither of them recalled owning.

Finally, at around 5:30 PM, all the work was done. Their apartment was indeed small, and the gutarist had thought to herself that they would need a new refrigerator seeing as the "free" one that 2D had mentioned seemed to be breeding grounds for some kind of disease, but as the new couple sat on the bed, they couldn't help but think of the place as home.

"So, what do we do now?" 2D asked as Noodle laid her head on his shoulder.  
She grinned up at him and pulled him into an embrace. "We live."

_**A/N: The fluff is real.**_


End file.
